Recueil d'OS Johnlock
by HopelesslyJohnlocked
Summary: Mes définitions... OS: One Shot Court écrit d'un chapitre écrit la majorité du temps sur un coup de tête Johnlock
1. L'intriguante affaire du parfum

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce petit OS très court, que j'ai réellement écrit sur un coup de tête, j'espère que vous prendrez malgré tout du plaisir à lire ce texte...__Bonne journée/soirée, mes Johnlockians!!!!_

Narré par : **_Sherlock_**

Il me fallait absolument trouver cette solution, cette réponse ! Elle était définitivement cruciale. Je dirais gingembre... Non ! Cannelle ! Avec une très légère touche de... confiture à la fraise, sans aucun doute.

Et autre chose, quelque chose de sucré, encore... de la vanille ? Mais non, évidemment que non ! Quelle idiotie de ma part ! Il s'agissait de miel... et un peu de chocolat chaud. J'enfouis mon nez dans les cheveux grisonnants, humant la douce odeur cruciale et impatient de résoudre ce mystère qui me troublait tant. Un sursaut me fit immédiatement sortir de mes pensées. Non pas le mien, mais de mon cher colocataire, dans les cheveux duquel mes narines tentaient de déterminer différentes choses.

Et c'est ainsi que je me fis chasser de la chambre - devenue depuis peu mienne- à grands coups de coussin, encore frustré de n'avoir pu résoudre l'intriguante affaire du parfum de John Watson.


	2. Je vous accorde cette danse

Il était là, tout contre moi. Je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille.

C'était sa faute,entièrement. C'était lui qui m'avait demandé de lui apprendre comment danser !

Il était maladroit, au début, m'écrasant maintes fois les pieds, mais il avait rapidement fait des progrès.

Trop rapidement. Cela signifiait donc qu'il serait moins longtemps dans mes bras.

Une envie de vomir me prit car, j'avais beau apprécier Mary, l'imaginer danser avec lui me répugnait.

Ah ! Pourtant, il formait un couple parfait, idéal. C'était magnifique et cela me désespérait.

Je voulais...je voulais être celui qui lui appartiendrais pour toujours. Je voulais que ce soit moi qu'il embrasserait à pleine bouche.

Il était cruel, ça, oui ! Il me tentait, me frustrait... Tout ça sans le savoir !

J'aurais voulu mourir, ma gorge était comme coincée par un étau que personne ne pouvait retirer.

John Watson était une rose. Magnifique,désirable, mais avec tant de piquants que seule une personne avait pu la cueillir : Mary Morstan.

Pour un prétexte idiot dont je ne me souviens même plus, je mis fin à la danse et fila dans ma chambre

* * *

Des larmes se mirent àcouler, innarrêtables. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que je tombe amoureux de cet homme ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que je le rencontre ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que je m'attache à une autre personne ?

**"Se soucier des autres n'est pas un avantage"**Je pouvais entendre ces mots sortir froidement de la bouche de mon frère. Comme j'étais idiot ! Pleurer parce qu'une personne en aime une autre ! Comme dans une sorte de stupide feuilleton classique. Je hurlais dans mon oreiller. Son rire me hantait. Et son odeur aussi. Un intriguant parfum que celui de John Watson. Mais il m'était inaccessible.

Mary était la plus chanceuse des femmes sur terre, et, contrairement à moi, elle le méritait.a a

Le sommeil coupa mon douloureux flots de pensées, mais les cauchemars étaient encore pire.

**_Voilà pour ce deuxième OS des plus classiques...-_-_****_J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_****_Orevouare !:-P _**


	3. Un Orage De Novembre

* * *

_Premièrement... Pourquoi ai-je fait cette histoire ? Parce que l'orage chez moi m' a divinement inspiré !__Ensuite... Répondons à vos adorables petits commentaires...__Mundachee et Mudomo : J' ai été très flattée par tes deux gentils messages ! Je vois que tu es toujours là pour commenter des histoires Johnlock en tout genre, et c'est formidable ! Merkiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!__Millie3124 : (En retard) Merci pour ton commentaire ! Comme tu as pu le constater, deux nouveaux OS ont été postés depuis ton message, et j'espère qu'ils te plairont encore plus !_

* * *

Une matinée d'orage, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Je soupirai en entendant gémir mon colocataire (et maintenant amant) du fait qu'il s'ennuyait.

Je décidai alors de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres , ce qui le calma quelques minutes, mais il reprit de plus belle.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de désespoir.

"Tu sais quoi, Sherlock ? "

Il haussa un sourcil en ma direction.

Je lui ordonnai alors de prendre son manteau et son

écharpe, ce qui me valut un regard interrogatif, mais aussi une obéissance intriguée.

Nous sortîmes par ce temps si pluvieux que nous fûmes immédiatement trempés, et je décidai de l'embrasser une fois encore. La vérité était que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire pour occuper mon cher détective. Enfin, si, j'en avais bien une, et elle reposait dans ma poche, mais c'était un peu radical, non?

Après tout, la pluie était romantique, le cadre s'y prêtait parfaitement. Mon coeur cogna dans ma poitrine et je pris la main de mon petit ami pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Là où je posai mon genou à terre, sortit la petite boîte de ma poche, et l'ouvrit, présentant avec un rougissement son contenu.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

"Ne soit pas idiot, la réponse est évidente"

Un nouveau baiser scella ce romantique pacte d'amour, sous ce bel orage de novembre


End file.
